


the choir of principalities

by deadlybride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (though canon-supported!), Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Experimental Style, Obsession, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlybride/pseuds/deadlybride
Summary: The Archangel Michael meets Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).



> Paula, I didn't go into nearly as much detail as I could have, but this is the idea you inadvertently gave me.
> 
> Also, a note: the structure of this does contribute to meaning, and it's best viewed on Chrome. Safari & Opera sort of work; Firefox and IE (or Edge) don't, really. And if you try to read it on your phone, good luck to you. :)

 

 

 

 

  | 

Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Love arrives and in its train come ecstasies old memories of pleasure ancient histories of pain so he took his wings and fled then the morn blush'd rosy red I dried my tears & armd my fears with ten thousand shields and spears holy time in eternity holy eternity in time holy the clocks in space holy the fourth dimension holy the fifth International holy the Angel in Moloch slowly up silent peaks the white edge of the world trod four archangels clear against the unheeding sky bearing, with quiet even steps and great wings furled GOD calls home -- the angels -- promptly -- at the setting sun --so in a voice so in a shapeless flame angels affect us oft and worship'd be still when to where thou wert I came some lovely glorious nothing I did see not so quoth the man who had no fear of spirits it is only wrong for angels who can live like the flowers the voice -- no doubt it is a valid proof as it can belong only to radiant creatures weightless and winged after all why not girdled with the lightning this flame from GOD’s altar this holy love flame that burns like sweet incense for ever for you might now be a wild conflagration of shame had you tortured my heart or been base or untrue and the nature of the angels went unexplained no two made in the same species one with a nose one with an ear in its hand one chewing a star and recording its orbit, each one like a poem obeying itself performing GOD's functions a people apart there are no gods here no ghosts and spirits in America there are no angels in America if in his image made am I then make me a miracle but now ah now to learn from crises of anguish advancing grappling with direst fate and recoiling not if you think GOD has abandoned you you are abandoned lost was our standard-bearer our gods were fallen faster the day was duller who among us could have spoken up against the gods the gods who continued living among us so many demons in this world and the LORD said unto Cain where is Abel thy brother and he said I know not am I my brother’s keeper all power in heaven and in earth is be opened hear and speak the truth what if paradise meant walking on the ground of our self-estrangement take me to you imprison me for I except you enthrall me never shall be free

 

but now my heart is made thy censer trim full of thy golden altar’s fire to offer up sweet incense in unto thyself everything becomes clear in a great light you shed revulsion and resistance a great love germinates within you this gloriousness this wonder because I love you and beneath the uncountable stars I have become the delicate piston threading itself through your chest the bright drop quivering on a thorn in the rich silence after rain light light light as air to them hear my soul speak of the very instant that I saw you did my heart fly at your service for once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards begged again for proof and it didn’t feel like a myth or a metaphor to her as she burned up with the brightness she saw the pleasure of hands and lips wetter than the ocean or the brilliant pain of breathless teeth in a turbulent dream this is the heart part intense improvisation on the I/thou axis place me like a seal over your heart like a seal on your arm for love is as strong as death let the first word spoken during intercourse be the only definition you require let need be need let love be need all of us bleeding in and out like it’s breathing or kissing and because it is righteous and terrible and red I had no need to concentrate my rapture dear LORD let me watch for his arrival and hang my head and shake it like a man who’s lost and lived tell me how all this and love too will ruin us these our bodies possessed by light some things I once believed in are beyond my choosing – choosing is a choice unavailable to me & what if hope crashes through the door I want to call you thine you owe me this witness I owe you the fire my countenance was a string of flickering lights I want to synchronize myself with you breathe with the swell of your lungs lulled by your rhythms not the soul or the person the life and I our lives in that moment together our lives our lives we are all going forward. None of us are going back.

|   | 

Abathar singing Adriel singing Ahriman singing Ambriel singing Anael singing Ariel singing Azrael singing Barachiel singing Camael singing Cassiel singing Castiel singing Daniel singing Eremiel singing Gabriel singing Gadreel singing Hadraniel singing Haniel singing Hashmal singing Hesediel singing Imamiah singing Israfil singing Jegudiel singing Jehoel singing Jequn singing Jerahmeel singing Jophiel singing Kerubiel singing Kushiel singing Leliel singing LUCIFER LUCIFER LUCIFER LUCIFER SINGS O STAR OF THE MORNING O ADVERSARY O DECEIVER O BROTHER SING Maalik singing Marut singing Mebahiah singing Metatron singing I SING I SING I AM SINGING I HAVE SUNG I SING TO YOU FATHER BROTHER I SING I I I I AM SONG I AM THE ECHOING CHAMBER OF THE VAULT OF HEAVEN I AM VOICE I AM THE CELESTIAL SPHERES THE SWORD-BRIGHT STAR FATHER I SING Munkar singing Muriel singing Nakir singing Nanael singing Netzach singing Nithael singing Nuriel singing Ophaniel singing Pahaliah singing Penemue singing Phanuel singing Puriel singing Qaphsiel singing Raguel singing Raphael singing Raziel singing Remiel singing Rikbiel singing Sachiel singing Samael singing Sandalphon singing Sariel singing Schemhampharae singing Selaphiel singing Seraphiel singing Shamsiel singing Simiel singing Temeluchus singing Tzaphqiel singing Uriel singing Uzziel singing Wormwood singing Zachariel singing Zadkiel singing Zaphkiel singing Zephon singing Zophiel singing Abathar singing Adriel singing Ahriman singing Ambriel singing Anael singing Ariel singing Azrael singing Barachiel singing Camael singing Cassiel singing Castiel singing Daniel singing Eremiel singing Gabriel singing Gadreel singing Hadraniel singing Haniel singing Hashmal singing Hesediel singing Imamiah singing Israfil singing Jegudiel singing Jehoel singing Jequn singing Jerahmeel singing Jophiel singing Kerubiel singing Kushiel singing Leliel singing LUCIFER O LUCIFER SINGS O BRIGHT HOLY STAR O DECEIVER O BROTHER SING Maalik singing Marut singing Mebahiah singing Metatron singing I AM SINGING I I SING TO YOU FATHER I SING I I I I AM SONG I AM THE ECHOING CHAMBER OF THE VAULT OF HEAVEN I AM VOICE I AM THE CELESTIAL SPHERES I AM THE GENERAL OF ALL HEAVEN AND THE SWORD-BRIGHT STAR FATHER I 

 

Munkar singing Muriel singing Nakir singing Nanael singing Netzach singing Nithael singing Nuriel singing Ophaniel singing Pahaliah singing Penemue singing Phanuel singing Puriel singing Qaphsiel singing Raguel singing Raphael singing Raziel singing Remiel singing Rikbiel singing Sachiel singing Samael singing Sandalphon singing Sariel singing Schemhampharae singing Selaphiel singing Seraphiel singing Shamsiel singing Simiel singing Temeluchus singing Tzaphqiel singing Uriel singing Uzziel singing Wormwood singing Zachariel singing Zadkiel singing Zaphkiel singing Zephon singing Zophiel singing Abathar singing Adriel singing Ahriman singing Ambriel singing Anael singing Ariel singing Azrael singing Barachiel singing Camael singing Cassiel singing Castiel singing Daniel singing Eremiel singing Gabriel singing Gadreel singing Hadraniel singing Haniel singing Hashmal singing Hesediel singing Imamiah singing Israfil singing Jegudiel singing Jehoel singing Jequn singing Jerahmeel singing Jophiel singing Kerubiel singing Kushiel singing Leliel singing LUCIFER LUCIFER LUCIFER LUCIFER SINGS O STAR OF THE MORNING O ADVERSARY O DECEIVER O BROTHER SING Maalik singing Marut singing Mebahiah singing Metatron singing I HAVE SUNG I SING TO YOU BROTHER I SING I AM THE ECHOING CHAMBER OF THE VAULT OF HEAVEN I AM VOICE I AM THE CELESTIAL SPHERES THE SWORD-BRIGHT STAR FATHER I SING I WILL SING IN HIS VOICE FATHER WE WILL SING WE WILL Munkar singing Muriel singing Nakir singing Nanael singing Netzach singing Nithael singing Nuriel singing Ophaniel singing Pahaliah singing Penemue singing Phanuel singing Puriel singing Qaphsiel singing Raguel singing Raphael singing Raziel singing Remiel singing Rikbiel singing Sachiel singing Samael singing Sandalphon singing Sariel singing Schemhampharae singing Selaphiel singing Seraphiel singing Shamsiel singing Simiel singing Temeluchus singing

|   | 

In the beginning there was—no. Too early. In the beginning there was America, and to America came two families, shepherded and guarded through long years, Men of Letters and hunters of all things that queered GOD’s earth. Michael left it to Raphael to manage, for the most part. His part would come later, and he’d been preparing for it for a very long time. All the terrible centuries he waited. And then, one day, a report handed in from the choir of Cherubim, given to Zachariah, given to Raphael, given to Michael, and he descended as mist, as the light before dawn, and watched as inside Mary Campbell there formed the seed of a child. Michael radiated and wrapped around the hovel that sheltered their fragile human heads and watched as the soul, brighter than a star and yet nothing like the grace of angels, formed, small and so easily snuffed out and yet its light sang across space, riddling into the complex wave-forms of Michael, and he cupped his wings around the house and made of himself a great arch, his multivariable eyes focused inside as the soul-wisp shone small and flickering and righteous.  
A boy.  
Raphael takes care of it, with Zachariah and his flight. The Winchesters are wrapped around each other, love bleeding free between them. Two brothers. Michael is aware of the parallel. The boy goes to hell and it hurts when he’s gone, but they must wait, they must—and the shattering of the seal echoes through heaven and earth and throughout all of hell, the first lock on the cage bursting open, and Michael has no idea what’s on his face but Raphael shouts as he calls to Zachariah and Zachariah sends Castiel and Castiel cleaves through hell, murdering, avenging the pain dealt to Michael’s sword, until—it rings through the universe, an angel’s grace touching an unsullied human soul  
DEAN WINCHESTER IS SAVED  
Michael cannot go to him, not yet. He isn’t ready. He has waited and watched, so long. He knows this man. His eyes are everywhere. Then at last comes the day when Anael, with Naomi’s guidance, decides that she must destroy the Winchesters, and then at last at last Michael descends again, he opens the mind of the father and pours himself into the secondrate incomplete vessel and opens his earth-eyes for the first time and sees:  
  
Dean.  
  
Dean is afraid of him. This is right. Michael is mighty, even in this borrowed suit of clothes. Dean’s brother lies dead on the floor and Michael aches for him, because it is only a precursor to what’s coming. Dean demands. Dean bares his teeth and is brave. Dean speaks and his voice is so miniscule, such a small wave, but Michael feels it through his whole body, because—Dean’s voice is his. Dean’s eyes, beautiful forest-lake green, flecks like springtime and autumn, those are Michael’s eyes. His broad callused palms are Michael’s palms. His thighs and his feet and his fingertips and his ears and his heart and lungs through which Michael will breathe, they are all and constantly and miraculously Michael’s. It is a possession, the knowing of it. Even without being inside him Michael feels his fingerprints on every part, every dear cell. He wants Castiel’s handprint off, he wants that foolish demon-sigil off, he wants Dean clean and unscarred and bare, his dear body the sheath, the blade, with which Michael will strike his own brother down—Dean is watching him. Dean is afraid. This is right, but Michael should not scare him. He loves—he _loves._ He thought he was no longer capable. He thought that was buried, in a cage.  
He touches Dean and the light sings through him. Righteous. Yes.  
Dean blinks at him, ready to cry, and Michael understands that, too. Soon. Soon he will fill Dean to his brim and they will be together and death will come and there will at long last be an ending and there shall be no more time for tears. Michael knows that it will not be paradise, though this is the lie his brothers tell. It will simply be—over. He and Dean, together, at the end of all things. He smiles at Dean, and carefully settles his coat, makes sure to protect that fragile human skin. Dean flinches from him and tries not to show it, fear shivering through those perfect cells, each waiting and yearning to be filled with light.

O how Michael loves him.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> various poetry snips stolen from so many places that the bibliography of this would be insane; thanks to brat, for pointing me in the right direction on the html.


End file.
